danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Plasma
Plasma is one of the five states of matter in Powder Game and Powder Game 2 along with solid, powder, liquid, and gas. Just like a solid, plasmas are a type of element that move according to a pattern corresponding with the given element. This pattern is based on the location and direction the given element was made, and the elements it interacts with. Only three elements are classified as such, two only in their charged state. Plasma Elements *''Charged'' Ant - Charged ant is the very first plasma-type element released in Powder Game, released in ver3.9. Charged ant is the same color as ant. All known information on the movement of charged ant has been compiled in the "Ant" article. Charged ant is created by interacting ant with any solid, except for torch and clone. When dots left are 999 or less, the ant will stop moving but is able to be dragged. *Thunder - Thunder is the second plasma-type elements released in Powder Game, it was released in ver4.7. Thunder is a bright yellow colored element, each dot of thunder moves on its own, pre-set pattern, depending on the position of the mouse. *''Charged'' Thunder (metal or mercury) is an interaction between thunder and metal or thunder and mercury, such that the thunder travels (naturally in a clockwise pattern) through the metal or the mercury depending on the location of metal or mercury. (and the lack of such). Charged thunder can not directly reverse in direction, and cancels itself out. Charged thunder can also move freely between metal and mercury. *''Charged'' Thunder (glass) is an interaction between metal-charged thunder and glass. The thunder spreads to every horizontal or vertical (but not diagonal) glass pixel surrounding the given pixel of thunder. *''Charged'' laser - Charged laser is the third and last plasma-type element released in Powder Game, it was released in ver5.5. Laser is a red colored element that appears to move depending on the direction of the mouse. Laser as an element does not move, and is therefore classified as a solid. However, its charged form continuously adds dots of laser in a given direction. When interacting with metal or mercury, the direction of the added laser dots changes direction depending on the location of the mirror in relation to it, as well as the formation of the metal or mercury dots. How Plasmas work All plasmas have one thing in common: plasmas are not affected by gravity, wind, or air, of any direction or power. However, they can move, but every type of plasma moves according to its own pattern. *Charged laser moves depending on the direction of the mouse. If the mouse is pointing left, then the charged laser will move left until something stops it. When interacting with metal or mercury, the charged laser will change direction depending on the location of pixels of the mirror. The changes will only occur depending on the eight possible formations of the mirror directly next to the laser. *Thunder moves in a pre-set pattern depending on where it was created. The pattern looks somewhat like a lighting bolt. This can be best seen when on BG-TG. When charged thunder leaves metal or mercury, the pattern resets from where it exited. *Charged thunder moves in a clockwise formation through metal or mercury. If a there is no metal or mercury to travel through when it turns in a clockwise direction (such that if it turns when it hits empty space or another element, the direction it turns to also contains empty space or another element), it will turn in a counterclockwise direction. If there is no metal or mercury in either direction, the charged thunder will exit and become thunder. *Charged ant has 9 different types of movement, and the third and eighth are most common and similar to the Langton's Ant. Another special type of movement is when ant burrows through another substance of which it is not charged. All information gathered on the movement of charged ant is gathered in the "Ant" article. When loaded, all charged elements become uncharged and all plasmas reset as if they were drawn on their given locations. External links *Wikipedia - Langton's Ant *Powder Game Category:Powder Game Category:Powder Game physics